


救赎第10章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 旭凤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第10章

第10章  
　　“觅儿？”旭凤揪住润玉衣襟，“她不是已经……”  
　　血流成河，尸骸如山，他抱着锦觅坐在忘川之畔，眼睁睁看着心爱的女孩在他怀中一点点消散。那副情景痛入骨髓，永不能忘。  
　　“觅儿未死。当初水神向斗姆元君求了一捧香灰，保住了她一缕神魂。”润玉拉开旭凤的手，放在掌心细细摩挲。  
　　旭凤被他这番话震得久久不能回神，呆呆任由他握着。  
　　“你找到她了？”他的喉咙很干，他的耳膜嗡嗡作响。他定定看着润玉，眼中流露出企盼，哀伤。  
　　这是神魔大战之后，旭凤第一次如此认真的看着他。他的身影清晰的映在凤凰的瞳孔里，他的手被凤凰紧紧抓着。但这份热切却与他无关，他爱的是那个已经消散的女孩，他的热情，他的爱意全都给了那个女孩。  
　　一个阶下囚居然还敢肖想他的妻子，真是让人看了生气，让人看了发疯。  
　　“没错，我找到她了。”他将旭凤的手放到唇边，轻吻他的指尖。  
　　旭凤终于后知后觉的发现两人之间太过暧.昧了。他手指一缩，想从润玉掌中挣脱，却被男人握得更紧。  
　　“她在哪里？”  
　　润玉捏住他下巴，“吻我，我就告诉你。”  
　　“无耻。”旭凤气得发抖。他的巢穴里灌满了润玉的龙精，他的花径还在痛苦的抽搐，就算不去细看，也知身上必定布满了青紫瘀痕。在刚刚对亲弟弟做出这种违背纲常的事后，这个男人怎么还有脸说出这种话。  
　　他盯着润玉那张清俊的脸，恨不得用琉璃净火将他烧成飞灰。  
　　“你不想知道觅儿的行踪，那也随你。”润玉果断放手，抽身离开。  
　　不出所料，旭凤抓住了他的衣袖，“别走。”  
　　润玉轻轻笑了，垂眸看着他。  
　　旭凤紧紧咬住下唇，眼中盈满痛苦。  
　　润玉静静等着，他知道凤凰一定会做出令他满意的决定。  
　　旭凤抬起头，五指用力，拉着他的衣袖将他拽了下来。  
　　他注视着凤凰，目光从魅人的凤目慢慢下滑，落在了红润饱满的唇上。犹如玫瑰花瓣一样的唇，染上一丝血色，那是被他咬出的伤口。而此刻，旭凤那细白的牙正压在唇上，鲜红欲滴。  
　　他的目光渐渐变得热切，这样的美味只要尝过一次就不会忘。犹如忘川河畔盛放的彼岸花，鬼魅甜腻，惑人心智。  
　　“别咬。”他的拇指擦过旭凤的唇角，压在他的唇上，“这样美的唇，若是咬伤了我会心疼。”  
　　旭凤垂下眼眸，用了极大的自制力才逼得自己没有扭头躲开。  
　　“只要我……”他咽下了那个难堪的字眼，“你就会告诉我觅儿的行踪？”  
　　润玉微笑，“自然。”  
　　旭凤慢慢靠了过来，带着视死如归的决绝，吻上了他的唇。  
　　只是轻轻一触，润玉却觉得唇上一麻，紧接着一股酥麻的快感从尾椎迅速升腾。他的呼吸变得急促，皮肤上冒出片片龙鳞。他的脑中一片空白，身体变得无比轻盈，犹如化出原身在浩瀚的海洋中游弋。  
　　只是一个吻怎么够，他牢牢抓住旭凤的发，用力在他唇上碾压，撕咬，迫使他的舌与自己一同起舞。  
　　“住……”旭凤溢出破碎的呻.吟，他推着润玉的胸膛，拍打润玉的手臂。但仍被压在了床上，刚刚穿上的衣衫又被撕开。他无法呼吸，唇齿间全是润玉的气息。  
　　“不行，不……”他用力扭过头，润玉的唇立刻追了过来。咬着他的嘴角，舔着他流出的唾液。  
　　“润玉，放手。”他的腿被分开，润玉卡在他双.腿之间，坚硬的阳.具紧紧抵在他的穴口。  
　　刚刚遭受了一场蹂.躏的花穴立刻不知死活的翕合起来，一张一缩泌出滑腻的春水。  
　　硕大的顶端浅浅插了进去，又缓缓退了出来。  
　　饥.渴、空虚，已经被男人肏得熟透的身体很快被撩起快感。他眼角渗出泪水，狠狠瞪着润玉，“放手，唔。”  
　　他的呼吸被夺走，他的身体被男人蛮横的抚摸。  
　　不对，那缠着他的是……  
　　那不是温暖的肌肤，而是冰冷滑腻的玉石。  
　　鳞片！  
　　旭凤猛然回头，“润玉！”他咬牙切齿，一拳往他脸上砸去。  
　　润玉握住他手腕，“旭儿可愿与我灵修？”  
　　“做梦。”旭凤强迫自己忽略下身的异样，“觅儿呢？”  
　　“旭儿与我灵修，我就告诉你。”  
　　“无耻，你出尔反尔，你明明答应过只要我……你就告诉我的。”旭凤五指成爪，恨不得将他的鳞片扣下来。但他身体酸软得厉害，哪怕用尽全力，也只不过在润玉莹白的肌肤上留下一道浅浅的红痕。  
　　他敌不过润玉力气，被迫坐在他腿上。男人的下身已化出龙形，那条雪白如玉的硕大龙尾正紧紧缠住他双.腿。  
　　但让他惊惧的并不是对方半人半龙的状态，而是下腹处那两根逐渐膨胀的巨大阳物。那是和润玉清冷俊美的皮相极其不符合的狰狞可怕，暗红色的柱身上布著细密的倒刺，棱形的头部，看起来格外有攻击性。  
　　“润玉，你疯了。”真是旭凤第一次在清醒的状态下直面如此恐怖的东西，他浑身冰凉，身体宛如被缚仙索捆住，动弹不得。  
　　润玉亲亲他脸颊，“我们连真身都亲热过了，旭儿还怕什么。”  
　　旭凤气极反笑，一巴掌扇到他脸上。“你要寻.欢作乐，天宫多的是美貌仙侍，天帝陛下何必在我这个肮脏的魔族身上寻乐子。”  
　　润玉眼中闪过薄怒。这世上只有他能辱骂旭凤，旁人，包括旭凤本人，都不许轻贱一个字。  
　　旭凤被他看得心头发冷，他抿紧唇角，“说，觅儿在哪里？”  
　　润玉冷笑一声，用力分开他臀瓣，将那根滴着欲液的滚烫阳.具抵在他的穴口。  
　　“你敢，润玉你敢！”旭凤惊骇欲绝，他扭动腰肢拼命挣扎。  
　　“就算你不愿意，本座也有法子逼得你灵修。”润玉压下他的身子，将那根可怕的阳.具一点点戮进了他的身体。  
　　旭凤忍着身体被撑开的剧痛，惨笑道：“不错，天帝心机深沉，总能将万物掌控在手掌中。但……事无圆满，总有人会让你无法如愿。”  
　　他喉咙一甜，将一口鲜血喷上润玉胸口，昏厥了过去。　　　　  
　　


End file.
